One of Kengo's episodes
by PrinceJayden
Summary: After overexertion Kengo gets terribly affectionate but Gentaro is only learning that.


Disclaimer, I do not own Kamen Rider it is owned by Bandai, Toei and TV Tokyo.

I've been very busy with balancing school and new fanfictions which always seem to come to me during the time I'm supposed to be paying attention. I just hope my grades don't fall while I'm dreaming of masked riders and plastic belts of unimaginable power. Anyway that aside I made this because I had this really sweet idea that when Kengo really over-works himself he gets terribly affectionate but Gentaro is only learning that.

* * *

><p>Kengo was a tragic mess by the time the Kamen Rider Club returned to the Rabbit Hutch. Maybe Kengo should wasn't the most ideal candidate for the Powerdizer, after all he could barely take in a breath after five minutes. Struggling to keep the brunette upright so he didn't collapse under his own weight, Gentaro used himself as a support system, Yuki fetching the first-aid kit. He's already the excuse of going to the nurse's office earlier today and it would just look suspicious now- not that they were the role models of subtly but they took great care in covering for the boy. "I could've taken him you know?" Kengo's eyes were hazy as the man with the pompadour 'do let him rest on the circular bench area. He had a dreamy, lazy look on his face not unlike a drunk man. "Kisaragi... you did a good job. Come 'er." He reached his arms out, like a child wanting to be picked up and hugged by its parents. Gentaro was confused, not by the hug because he always welcomed a warm guesture between friends but because Kengo complemented him. He allowed the weak man to have his way though, long arms hook themselves on the man. "Thanks! But Kengo are you sure you're alright? You're looking kind of red n' sweaty." He pointed out. Kengo's face scrunched up with a pout. "I'm fine. What, you think I can't take on a Zodiart?" Kengo reached out to touch Gentaro's hair blindly, not really caring if he messed it up because it was already un-treatable from the fight. Plus helmet hair never looked good on anyone. "I never said that." He protested, hoping he hadn't upset him.<p>

"Good now I'm gonna tell you a secret." Kengo brought his index finger to his lips to show just how secretive this secret really was. "Come close so you can hear me." Gentaro didn't have to lean far with his classmate already so close to him, his hot breath brushing against his cheek. Kengo grabbed a hold of both sides of the Riders face, looking him over in a dazed sort of way before leaning in to press his lips to his. It was more spit than kiss really but Gentaro was still trying to process it all when his eyes grew to the size of saucers. He began flailing his arms around and pushed the man away with hardly any force to separate them. Kengo's chestnut coloured eyes were closed and his lips were still puckered like he hadn't realized the kiss was over yet. He fell back against the bench with thud and Gentaro cringed at the sound. Yuki came bounding from the back room a black and red kit at hand, just in time to see him fall. "Oh no!" She cried, a worried expression on her young features. "Did Kengo try to kiss you?" She began bombarding him with questions while she tended to the fallen student. "Try? TRY? He succeed! And I'm all for a peck on the cheek between friends but that's just too weird!" He pointed accusingly the man. Yuki apologized. "Sorry, I guess I should have warned you. He gets really touchy-feely when he's out of it." Sighing, she sat him up nice and proper so that she could bandage his wrist that had been scraped pretty badly. "It's only happened maybe four times and you and I both know he doesn't exactly think of you fondly so I really thought it would be okay. Apparently I was wrong and he'll kiss anybody." She rambled, looking ashamed that she'd allowed it to happen to their newest addition to the team. "Well it's not your fault. So I can't be mad at 'cha." Gentaro smiled at the confused expression on Kengo's face once he'd come out of his clouded mind.

EXTRA!

"I DID WHAT?!"

"Calm down, Kengo!" Yuki held her hands out to try and gesture serenity, which obviously didn't work. The Rabbit Hutch operator had steam practically blowing out of his nostrils like a kettle with the rage of a bull. "Where is Kisaragi?" Just as the words left his mouth, the slide door opened to reveal the man he'd been looking for. "Hey everybody!" Kengo stormed past Yuki and towards Gentaro where he balled up his fists in the transfer student's black uniform, filled with a rage Gentaro didn't know he possessed.

"You kissed me!?" He bellowed. The Rider looked confused but soon found the memory hiding in the back of his mind. "Well technically _you_ kissed _me_." Gentaro tried to defend himself with what little logic he had and his case was still standing with Yuki to back him up. "What?" He barked, unable to believe his words. "Hey man, I was just as surprised as you were... are?" He bounced between past and present terms which weren't quite important at the moment. "I can't believe this." Kengo began to cool down, running his fingers through his hair and trying to comprehend it all. "Hey uh, if it helps you're a pretty decent kisser." Gentaro tossed his words out without much thought. "I'm going to kill youuuuuuuuu!" Kengo raged, chasing him around the the space of the room, not caring what was in his way.


End file.
